Dam Dadi Doo
by LegendsOfTheCosmos
Summary: An attempt at an unedited oneshot. Tiff tries to convince Kirby to talk, but he doesn't seem interested. Can Tiff make speaking fun?


Dam Dadi Doo

A/N: I wanted to draw something out of my mind, but it's been rather hectic with my aunt coming to visit us. I wanted to upload a story before I'm off for the week, so I racked my brain trying to think of a oneshot that I could write to increase my traffic rate over my break. That way, I can get more requests as to what the heck I should write about next in my poll. Or by reviews, whichever works better for you. I like suggestions for topics, 'cause my mind seems to wander from fandom to fandom, and I can't really get much done when I never finish anything. I was starting to worry because I hadn't thought of anything that could work out well written quickly, but then, I was listening to the nightcore song 'Dam Dadi Doo', and this randomly popped into my mind! Enjoy story three and my first oneshot!

NOTE: In order for this to make sense, this probably takes place BEFORE Kirby used the mike ability. Just saying, otherwise, this wouldn't make much sense, but I couldn't get Tiff to say/think about Kirby using the mike ability without wasting time/space, neither of which I want to waste. Hope you don't mind my song selection, but 'Dam Dadi Doo' is pretty easy to pronounce, and they use it in other TV shows, so I don't see why Tiff wouldn't listen to it

In which Tiff tries to get Kirby to start speaking in words, but wonders how to convince him while making it fun.

"Please Kirby, say 'Froggy'."

Kirby looked confused for a moment, then smiled and started hopping up and down…like a 'froggy'. Tiff sighed. Kirby just couldn't understand that he was supposed to _say_ it; all he seemed to hear was 'froggy'. Tiff knew he was just a baby, but he had matured enough to begin speaking. Kirby had spoken short words before on several occasions, but most of the time, he just used 'poyo'. Tiff couldn't understand it. Why didn't he want to talk? As Tiff was contemplating this thought, she heard her brother calling to Kirby from outside the window of her room.

"Hey Kirby! Ya wanna come play with us?"

Kirby ran up to the window and jumped up onto the windowsill and started waving to Tuff and his friends.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Poyo!"

Kirby puffed up and floated down to Tuff and the other cappy kids. Tiff barely registered Kirby kicking the ball into the goal over Tuff's head. She was too busy thinking about Kirby's speech. How could she get him to talk, or at least speak or sound out words? She needed something simple, but something he would still enjoy… But what? Tiff sighed again, then reached for her CD player (not MP3/ipod; Dreamland seems to be somewhat behind on technology. And is it just me, or does Tiff seem like not the one to carry one of those?), maybe music would give her an idea. As she was listening to various music, she thought up an idea. Almost everyone like some kind of music, why not Kirby? Maybe music would inspire Kirby to start speaking !

Tiff woke up late the next morning. She had stayed up late trying to find something appropriate for Kirby to listen to, while still be easy for him to pronounce. She had managed to find something that he could sound out somewhat. He'd have to ignore the faster parts, but maybe it would inspire him to speak more. She'd put together the beginning of a list for him to practice in steps, and even though she was tired, she felt like she had accomplished much. Now all that was left was to hope that Kirby would be willing to cooperate and understand this…

After breakfast, Tiff headed out to Kirby's house. She hadn't even made ten steps past her doorway when she felt someone hugging her from behind. Tiff smiled. Maybe this was a good sign for the project. She hugged Kirby, then picked him up and carried him into her room. She sat him down on a cushion, then sat down herself.

"I have a present for you, Kirby!"

"Poyo?"

"Here!"

She handed him an MP3 player with a set of headphones. She put the headphones on him and put the MP3 in his paw.

"If you press this button, you can listen to music! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Poyo!"

With a smile on his face, Kirby pressed the button to start the MP3.

"You can sing along, too!"

"Poyo poyoooo!"

Kirby started to dance out the door, trying to sing to the music.

"Dah dah-ee doo, dah dah ee doo-di dah, dah dah-ee doo…"

Tiff smiled. At this rate, Kirby would hopefully learn to speak a little better.

What did you think? I hope I kept them in character. I did this without going back and editing it, so if I made any mistakes, let me know. I know what y'all are thinking: Kirby sings terribly when he's mike Kirby, how could he sing without destroying the castle? What I think: It's only when he's screaming into a microphone in a really loud voice that he destroys stuff. If you watched, you can see him singing, "poyo poyo poyo poyo POYo…" in the anime. It does appear in the anime that he doesn't talk unless he wants to. Apparently, it's easier to say the same word than to learn how to speak and pronounce words, AND learn what they mean. Perhaps Tiff will get him to speak eventually…

That's all for now, folks!


End file.
